The illustrious Moon
by SenbonZakuralover
Summary: Renji awakes late for Captain Kuchiki.. what will be awaiting him on his arrival at headQuarters? Rated M for later chapters, Bit of an Angsty one im afraid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey, This is my first chapter for illustrious moon, and i'll have it updated if people let me know that they like it. **

**So i need Reviews People! Constructive criticism welcome. I'm sorry its so short, but i always proof read and make my chapters end at oppourtune moments ^^**

**sorry about the OOC ness**

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach.. but GODDAMMIT if i did it would be rather different! Tite Kubo is a GOD!  
**

As the distant beeping of his alarm became more and more grating, Renji finally forced himself into conciousness, with a mighty Groan.  
"Fucking hell.." he cursed under his breath. He never should have let Matsumoto Talk him into a night out, Damn her and all her annoying.....Bouncy ways.  
Still, Renji had to remind himself, it wasn't as if she'd literally poured all that sake down his throat. He had only himself to blame for not making his excuses and escaping earlier.  
"Awww SHIT!" Renji Crowed when he finally looked at his clock. "I'm four fucking hours late!! That must be a new record for me!" He smirked to himself as he scrabbled around for his uniform, hoping that he hadn't drank enough to have thrown up all over it. "Ahhh, Captain gonna skewer me to the wall for sure this time!!" Pailing at the sudden realisation of all the horrible tourtures that he'd probabaly be subjected to when he finally did arrive, he burst out of his apartment into the midday sun. Flinging himself over the flight of stairs as he hastily scraped his hair up into its messy top-knot, tied Zabimaru to his hip and landed neatly four floors down. He proceeded to run as fast he could down the street.  
"shit, shit, shit, Byakuya's gonna kill me!!!!!!!" he screamed in his head as he finally rounded the corner and stormed up the office doors before pausing to catch his breath in ragged gasps. Finally recovered he reached out and tentativly knocked on the thin door.  
1..2..3..4.. he counted as he held his breath and awaited the usual drawl of "Enter Abarai." that would follow. Renji winced in expectency of this icy command, the same as everyday before that.  
But not a sound emerged from the inside. Renji narrowed his eyes, This wasn't right, it was a monday morning, byakuya was always here. "Must not have heard me..." he muttered and knocked decidedly louder 1..2..3..4 Still nothing.  
Now that he thought about it, he couldn't sense Byakuya's reiatsu. Renji slammed his eyes shut and concentraced as hard as he could. Renji had always been rubbish at this type of thing, but stretching out he could feel a faint pulse of his captain in side the office.. but it was fluctuating madly and was dimmer than Renji had ever recalled.  
Bursting through the door and un-scheathing Zabimaru, Renji's eyes flew wildly around the room, taking in the scene of devistation before him.

**Review people! This is only the beginning!!! trust me .. i have lots of plans for these two :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya's office had been destroyed, torn up documents littering the board floors, shelves ripped off the walls and the ornanment that had once sat on them shattered into peices and strewn around the room. "CAPTAIN!" renji shouted, but there was no reply save for the wind blowing the papers around his feet. His eyes desperatly scanning the room for any sign of life, focusing on a ice white hand curled around Senbonzakura hanging limply out of a seperate door. Renji crossed the room faster than he had ever thought was possible, hoping against hope.  
He found his captain, deathly pale, crumpled on the floor, his shining raven hair crusted with blood around his slashed face.  
Renji threw himself down and scooped his captain up into his arms, franticly checking for a pulse and almost crying with releif when he round a fast racing heart-beat under his rough fingers.  
Still clinging to Byakuya and holding Zabimaru gripped in his other hand, Renji summoned a hell butterfly and conveyed a simply message.

' Captain Kuchiki found badly injured, unconcious, Faint pulse and shimmering HELP IMMEDIATLY TO SQUAD 6 HEAD OFFICE. leuitenant Abarai of squad 6.'

Renji sent the butterfly winging off to squad fours captain Unohana, hoping she wouldnt be too late. When he was snapped out of his concentration by a shuddering breath from Byakuya.  
His long, dark eyelashes fluttering open to reveal his dark grey eyes, hazed and struggling to focus on renji's face, even as close as it was to his own.  
"Renji...." He moaned softly and Renji cradled him closed with his one free arm, the other still clutching his sword.  
"Oh captain! You scared me so much! Please tell me what happened?!" He then growled viciously "I'll cut them into tiny peices so unrecognisable there fucking mother won't know them from adam!!"  
"Renji.." Byakuya stuttered uneasily, He'd never seen such fire in his lueitenants eyes, it scared him silly. He gripped Renji's hakama and pulled him self even closer to his now trembling leuitenant, Senbonzakura clattering to the floor in protest.  
Renji shifted and slid to the floor, gripping and and crushing his captain to his chest. He'd never seen any sign of weakness from Byakuya, so he must have been so throughily beaten that he couldn't hold his calm facade anymore. Renji's stomach was curling in knots, an unknown emotion rising to the surface, his head reeling in the sweet scent of flower blossoms and jasmine tea that washing over him from Byakuya.  
Renji Couldn't understand what this feeling was, only that, for the time being he would embrace it.

"Renji..Renji..Renji.." Byakuya kept gasping into Renji's uniform weakly.  
"What is it captain?! Don't worry, captain unohana's on her way.. you'll be fine" Renji whispered to his Captain calmly, thought he was anything but calm, the unknown emotion was still raging inside him, flames licking at his insides but being pleasantly warm, like a caress, not a scalding pain.

Byakuya then said something that shocked Renji into stillness and sent the fire inside him rage out of control and threaten to consume him.

"I've missed you.... My fire... My renji." He finally gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head jjust in time to not see the first of renji's tears land on his bloodied chest and mingle with his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Renji sobbed brokenly over his captains limp body in his arms, burying his face in the bloodied hair. He only just managed to regain an ounce of his composure when he heard a slight buzzing sound of a shunpo arrive in the office.  
Renji flung Zabimaru infront of him and Byakuya sheilding the unconcious captain better than himself. He snarled as the footsteps flew closer until his sword was under a fine chin.  
A millisecond later, Captain unohana placed a hand on Zabimaru's shaking blade at her throat and pushed it slowly away, she knew only to well what a hot head renji was about his captain and didnt think it wise to push him just now.  
"shhhh now Renji, Its ok, i won't hurt him, he'll be ok.." With that Renji dropped his sword and wrapped himself around his captain, cooeing to him with out even realising what it was he was doing.  
Unohana frowned at renji and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
"Let me have him Renji-" she paused as renji snarled at her "Now, now leuitenant, i wont hurt him, you can stay right here with him and at the hospital, but i really must see to him. Do you want him to die Renji?"  
With that one comment Byakuya was almost flung at her by Renji, Laying the captain down flat she bagan to examine him. Observing as renji's eyes watered over Byankuya's face.  
"Will he be ok?" Renji pleaded, for some reason, now he couldn't stand the thought of his captain dying like this. Or indeed ever.  
"yes. I think so. Though i will not be sure until i run some more tests. But judging from what i can see, he may be comatose for a long time. Your captains body has gone into shut down after what seems to be a rather vicious attack here.  
I should think it will be a some time before we see any improvement or, indeed, conciousness."  
And with that, Renji Heart finally broke. He howled and fresh, stinging tears bit at his eyes. 'No, Not like this!' He thought acidly 'Now that i've thought about it, i dont know what i'll do without him! He gives me a reason to even get up!  
to get better at fighting, to try and break his stone heart! he can't leave me... he can't' Captain unohana waited patiently for Renji to stop before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and bent over Byakuya to look into Renji's Red-Rimmed eyes. She sighed heavily, what on earth was going on here!  
"will You please accompany Captain Kuchiki to the squad four wards. I will sign you off on Compassionate leave for the duration of Kuchiki-sama's stay there. Now. Let us be away from this place."  
"Yes Captain. Lets go." Renji answered and once again bundled the still slumbering captain into his arms after scheathing Zabimaru. He placed Byakuya's limp arms around his neck and blushed furiously when Byakuya Nuzzled into the hollow of his throat. "Focus Leuitenant Abarai." Unohana Chastised him, Noticing his blush. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy, sorry its been a while since i wrote on here...yeahhhh ^.^ i dony really know what to say, i hope people are enjoying what i've written :P**

**Trust, it'll get more interesting.**

**Again, Bleach isnt mine blah blah blah... **

**Without further ado.. heres chapter 4!!! i'll update soon =]  
**

**enjoy! and pleeeaaase reveiw =]**

Several hours later, Renji was dozing fitfully at his captain's bedside, drifting in and out of conciousness as he had been all night, afraid to truly sleep incase something happened to Byakuya.  
He was suddenly awoken By the Private rooms door sliding shut softly. Renji reached for Zabimaru and the beginnings of a growl starting in his throat.  
"Hush Renji, its only me.." Captain Ukitake whispered "You know you really have to stop trying to kill anyone who enters the room you know, its going to get you into alot of trouble someday." He chuckled at the red-head.  
Renji immediatly relaxed, if there was any one captain other than his own that could make him feel at ease, It was the mild mannered Ukitake.  
"Oh hello Captain Ukitake" he greeted him glumly,as the captain crossed the room and took a seat next to Renji.  
Ukitake merely nodded and then raised a bony hand to pat the top of Renji's head.  
"What a good lieutenant you are Renji. Good boy, Good Boy.." He spoke Gently and with such reverance that Renji could not muster himself to shoot a glare at being patronised so badly. He just fell apart into Ukitakes lap, tears springing up all over again.  
"But i'm not a good one am i?! I wasn't even there, i could have stopped this! I am only charged with HIS protection and i failed my one task! Now look at him, all beat up and comatose just because i couldnt drag myself outta bed this morning!!" Renji Sobbed into Ukitakes lap, The captain stroking his hair softly.  
" Look Renji, if someone managed to take THE byakuya KUCHIKI by suprise and then beat him into submission without him even releasing his Senbonzakura, then it rather leads me to beileve that they did not, in fact, take him by suprise -  
He was expecting it. AND, judging by the amount of damage they did to our favourite noble in such a short time-span, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. I'm sure he was actually protecting you from whatever was coming for him."  
Renji Gawked at the smiling captain as he digested that information. Sitting up and Gazing at Byakuya.  
"Really? You reckon?" He questioned quietly.  
"Yes, i really do think that, Now, -" Ukitake slapped his hands, plam-ways down onto his thighs, in a business like fashion. "-onto business. I need to speak with you Renji, Privatley."  
Renji found himself grasping onto Byakuya's bed side tightly and glaring at the captain.  
"NO! i won't leave him, i wo-" He was cut off by ukitake raising a pale bony hand in a gesture mean to silence him.  
" Don't worry Renji. Its fine to talk here. In fact.. i think it may help with what i need to discuss with you." He smiled softly at Renji, who was now looking appropriatly confused by the white haired captains request.  
"What is it Captain Ukitake? Is something wrong? Did you find out who did it?!" Renji Pressed him for answers.  
Ukitake Coughed and blushed slightly.  
"Actually.. its concerning your Captain, Renji."  
"WHATS WRONG!!! oh please tell me he's o.k Captain!!" Renji babbled and was soon on his feet, stroking Byakuyas long hair out of his eyes and checking the monitors placed around him. All the while, without even realising it,  
Renji had been clasping his captains smooth hand in his own rough, calloused one.  
"Now renji!!" Ukitake chastised him " where on earth have you got all this sudden empathy for the Kuchiki noble from!! I was under the impression that you rather disliked him, even if you did mistake attraction for hate."  
He smirked. "Its ok, nothing is wrong apart from what we already know."  
With that, Renji all but collapsed into his chair again.  
"My my, Renji! Your nearly the same colour as your hair?! did i touch a nerve?"  
When Renji Didn't respond, he sighed and continued.  
"well, anyway, what i meant to discuss with you is...."  
He was abruptly cut off by a soft moan from the bed and jumped as renji all but lept onto Byakuyas bed.  
"sir?! are you ok? are you awake?!"  
Byakuyas dark eyelashes flickered heavily,but not opening he exhaled heavily.  
"Renji....." He crooned softly, Renji thought that his heart was about to jump out of his goddamn chest, what in the hell was this feeling!  
"Yes, i'm here its ok... just sleep now.. i won't leave your side." He whispered, stroking the hand he still clung to in his own.  
Byakuya moaned softly again before falling back into unconciousness.  
"well, at least we now know that he'll be waking soon. He's a strong one Renji, so don't fret too much." Ukitake murmered as renji fell back into his seat, head resting onto the bed infront of him.  
"Now.. where was i-"  
He was suddenly cut off by a loud chainsaw impression from Renji 'dammit! dont tell me that he hasnt slept the whole time he's been here?' Ukitake thought to himself. 'well thats some dedication'  
Not having the heart to wake Renji from his long awaited slumber. He swiftly placed the letter that he had found on his desk this morning into Renji's free hand. Laughing to himself as Byakuya Shifted slightly and raised a shaky hand and entwined it in his Lieutenants flame red hair. He stole a glance at the couple in the room, with a smile on his face, before swiftly leaving back the way he had come.  
'This should be interesting.' He thought with a grin.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**These are getting longer :S hope you guys dont mind!**

**I love this chapter & i hope everyone else does too!**

**bleach isnt mine blah blah...**

**read and REVEIW people!! thankyou =]  
**

**NOW ONWARDS!!**

Renji woke to the sound of Byakuya's deep breathing, almost jumping out of his skin when he noticed that he had somehow managed to fall asleep clinging to his captains hand.  
'awwww crap!! i so glad he's not awake yet..' Renji thought dropping his hand like a hot rock and flinching when his captain mumbled in his sleep. Renji then noticed as he sat up, that there was a heavy parchment letter, adressed to him, in his hand. Running his long fingers over the front of the envelope. There was no mistaking His captains fine, flowing calligraphy.  
'Whats he wrote me a letter for i wonder? hmmmmm oh, this must have been what Captain Ukitake was here to give. I'll have to apologise for falling asleep next time i see him.' He thought resolutley.  
Renji traced the long flowing lines of his name over and over with one fingertip. Just wishing that the same cool hands that wrote this, that he watched filling in forms day after day, would traced his outlines aswell..

'OI!! when in the hell did i get all mushy over stupid ol' stuffy Byakuya Kuchiki! I bet its just a letter full of orders of what to do while he's away.' Renji Mentally slapped himself before turning over the envelope and prising the wax seal apart with trembling fingers. A spectacular scent washed over him when he opened the flap of the letter. The scent of Sakura blossoms and Ink, so recognisable that it stirred that same feeling in renji. The coiling in the pit of his stomach, yet now he understood it better. 'God it smells so nice... Like one of our warm summer days, when we worked in his gardens in the sun. He likes to sit with the sakura petals blowing around us...' Renji thought.  
He couldn't contain himself any longer. Renji Pulled the letter out and quickly unfolded it with his eyes clamped firmly shut. "here goes nothing.." He murmured to himself, and with a deep breath in. Opened his eyes and Read the letter.  
It read:

_**My Dearest Lieutenant.  
If you are reading this then i'm sure that i have succombed to the depths of unconciousness. I trust that Captain Ukitake has found you well? Not mourning me at my bedside. though i suspect that-  
you are reading this letter at my bedside this very instant. If so, SHAME ON YOU RENJI!! If i should wake to find you at my side, leaving your duties for some 3rd seat, to take care of a fool like me! So help me Renji Abarai, i'm going to beat you into Next week.  
As i am writing this, I've made sure that you are out with your friends getting so inebriated that you can't see straight. This way i Know that you will be the one to find me. Don't blame yourself, i deliberatly timed-  
it so that you would not be here. Lest our roles should be reversed. I assure you, I would cope much less well than you if that were so.  
I am sorry.  
Do you remember My largest Sakura tree that we would work under in the heat of summer? Well, If i do not recover. I should wish for you to go there to see me. Sit in the tallest branches and you can see over the whole of the seireitei, did i ever tell you that? It is my Favourite place. You are the only one to Know that, Not even Hisana knew of this. If you should ever feel lonely, please come and sit with me while.  
Renji. I was always with you, Just a couple of steps behind so you could not see.  
One last thing, Before i face my fate for what may be the last time.**_

_**I love you, purely for you, my Fiery lieutenant.  
I love you, with all of my wretched, wasted heart.  
Forgive me.**_

_**Byakuya.  
x**_

"Holy crap.." Renji weezed as the darkness started to creep in at the sides of his vision 'This isn't real... he doesn't .. no ...no... this is too much' Renji's thoughts crumbled as he fell to the floor, it was all just.. too much.  
The pain, he couldn't take it anymore. These dreams of his were so cruel, why was it only now that he Recognised that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Coiled like a snake, striking out at his heart at oppourtune moments. Poisoning his sysytem.  
His unwavering **desire** to surpass his captain, long been marred by something else. Something unwanted and dangerous.. but sweet.

Before he finally drowned in the darkness he saw Byakuya's legs swing out his bed as he srabbled and hit the panic Button on the wall and scooped Renji up off the floor and into his arms. Byakuya placed a cool hand over renji's forhead before placing a very Gentle kiss in place of his hand. "You fool..." Byakuya whispered into his ear breathily "Byakuya...." Renji managed to groan out and he started sinked ever faster "Yes Renji?"  
"Hmmmnmm i missed you too... my bya-chan.." Renji muttered, Feeling Byakuya's _Harumph_ of embaressment before vaugly seeing Captain unohana sweep into the room with a concerned expression on her face as she took in the scene before her.

**i LOVE byakuyas letter, and i thought it'd be great if he called Byakuya some silly nick name.. haha bya-chan sounds like a cat!!! baka Renji!**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, this is he last bit i've got typed out, but i've gotta do the rest yet :P lots more interesting stuff to come ^^**

**trust me, juts bear with it till the end and itll be worth it.. if you catch my rather _large_ drift :P XD**

**ly guys Reveiw yeah?**

**Bleach not mne yada yada yada**

**onwards and upwards!!  
**

Renji Swore he must have dreampt the last part, The letter... Byakuya kissing his forhead... _**No**_! that can't have been real.. He could feel himself truning slowly more and more red as he remember that he'd accidently used his own personal Nickname for Byakuya before passing out... ok.. now he _**really**_ did wish it had been a dream!!

"Abarai, Your turning the same colour as your hair. I'm going to call Unohana for you. You must have another fever. I won't be far away, Though i know you can't hear me. Hold on Renji"

"BYA-CHAN!!!" Renji cried and flung himself into what he found to be thin air, He came crashing to the floor in the same time in as many months.

"RENJI!!" He suddenly felt cool arms bundle him up and set him gently back on the bed. "How long have you been awake?!" Byakuya grumped.

"ummm a while... but more importantly Captain.. why in the _**hell**_ can't i see?! Aww crap.. i didn't land on a plug or something did i? That would be just my luck. Not blinded in battle or something cool like that,but blinded by a freaking Plug."

"Its ok Renji-' He heard Byakuya move closer, damn he wished that he could see him right about now. "You just hit your head very hard, you fool, and judging by your very recent display, you've _**completely**_ lost your mind as a result."

Now that he mentioned it, Renji became aware of a splitting headache, worse than any he had ever experienced before. Renji Groaned outwardly.

"Renji?! What is it?! what can i do?!" he heard Byakuya fluster and he chuckled heartily.  
"whats got into you Captain?! You sound all panicky. Not losing our edge are we?" Renji Purred teasingly, feeling a smile spread across his face.  
"Don't forget that while you can't see. you also cant see me coming, so watch your step lieutenant! Now whats wrong? Why the groan?" Byakuya Growled into Renji's Ear, which only made renji's grin wider.  
"Yeah yeah captain. No, seriously, I'm fine, i realised how much my head really does hurt, sorry to worry you Byakuya." He distincly heard a throaty laugh from somewhere.. hmm he hadn't heard anyone come in the room.  
"Who was that, who just laughed?" Renji Enquired "It was me you fool! What? you never heard a man laugh before?!" Byakuya ridiculed him. Wait.. what.  
"What the hell?! Did someone chop some of your brain out too! You've never so much as cracked a smile around me, let alone laugh! no way.. Your so not my Captain.."  
That only made the man beside him laugh even harder. At that moment Renji Decided it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. It was full and wrought with emotion and tugged at his heart strings.  
As the laughter died Down, Renji felt a rush of cold air and a smooth sliding sound and instantly reached out to find something to grip, it was so goddamn uncomfortable being blind!! Mind you it did have its benefits. Renji thought as he felt a smooth Fingered bandaged hand Slide into his. '**Oh**... This is ... **wonderful**...' Renji thought as he gripped the hand harder and felt the colour rush up his neck and into his face. He heard Byakuya Laugh again.  
"Its only Captain Unohana Renji, Relax!" Byakuya informed Renji whilst tracing small circles with his fingers on the back of Renji's hand. Making him shudder.

"Well Good evening Liuetenant, Its nice to have you back with us! How're you feeling?" Unohana Chimed as she checked Renji's pulse "You gave us quite a scare, well, I myself had been expecting it. 4 days with no sleep and a seriously ill Captain is not good for the mind-  
But Your Captain here was very worried. It was rather amusing seeing as the other week i found you two the other way round!"  
Renji Laughed at the thought, and then thought better of it and winced as his head throbbed to a new tempo.  
"To tell you the truth Captain, I'm a bit of a wuss when it comes to pain and my head really, really hurts now" Renji winged to the Captain.  
"Don't you worry, I'm about to take care of that right its bed rest for the **BOTH** of you for the next 2 weeks!" Unohana said in a no nonsense way. Renji Could almost feel the scowl Byakuya was giving her. He knew that one well.  
"Its fine for you to return home Captain Kuchiki, Just don't work Your lieutenant at all. He's used up nearly all of his Reiatsu by taking a vigil at your bedside. Be thankful." Renji Could've hugged the woman, He felt fine and all he needed was his sight back and he'd be good to go.  
And she knew it.  
Suddenly Renji felt the man besdide him flinch and then grip his hand even tighter.  
"Whats up Captain? Oh god.... Theres a huge needle coming towards me isn't there?" Now it was Renji's Turn to Squirm.  
Captain Unohana's Tinkling laughter filled the small room as she spoke with a highly amused voice.  
"You have very keen Senses Renji, or at least, you know your captain inside out. There is a needle, But it won't be going into your skin, You have a drip inserted." Renji Breathed a sigh of relief, at least that was one less thing to worry about atleast.

**TBC**

**BAHA! Ren scared of neeedddles :P what a wuss ^.^**

**hoped you liked, and press that green button guys! Thanks XD**


End file.
